The Lost Hero II: The Son Of Neptune
by StarlightStudio
Summary: A continuation of The Lost Hero. Follows Jason at the Greek Camp Half Blood, struggling to retrieve all his memories, and Percy at the Roman Camp Half-Blood, caught up in the midst of the dire situation. Rated T for future fight scenes.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Major Lost Hero Spoilers Below. DANGER.

* * *

REYNA**

She sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the wall. Her steely grey eyes were locked firmly on who knows what? Maybe that miniscule splinter that was threatening to break off from the wood. Or maybe just that stain of water that hadn't dried yet.

Reyna's eyes flared again at remembering the water incident this morning. It was unusually bright, sunny, and warm for a winter morning, though it was still quite chilly. Nonetheless, it was that type of oh-is-it-Christmas-day? morning that every kid likes and wants to play in. The type that fills you with hope. Of course though, nothing was ever hopeful at Camp Half-Blood.

The morning mood did have a little effect on Reyna's cabin as they first woke up, one of the cabin mates pulling apart the curtains and opening the shutters, letting in a gust of fresh, mid-January. Then it happened. Another stupid, irresponsible, and absolutely not funny "joke" from one of the Mercury kids.

Reyna balled up her fists, remembering that very line that rang out from the Mercury demigod camper. "_Hey, look, it's _her_. Maybe camp wouldn't be so cursed if she wasn't around._" Reyna remembered having her balled fists right on the square of his jaw. Reyna was smart; but she didn't know which camper that Mercury kid had been talking to. Too much unneeded things went on at Camp Half-Blood.

Maybe if all the negative aspects went away, then Camp Half-Blood would be nicer, but no one disrespected any of the other campers-though they were taught every day to show bloodlust against each other. And no one disrespected Camp Half-Blood itself. To the Romans, there was no such thing as nice.

Her cabin hadn't laid a finger on the Mercury camper, but Reyna had seen the same anger in their eyes, as much as what had probably been in hers as well.

And then there was the Mercury camper himself who got angry, and flung his water bottle at the wall, shouting a curse at the entire cabin as the water exploded against the force. Now Reyna's cabin had been cursed with slow running, jogging, etc. for three days. It wouldn't seem much on a normal day, but Camp Half-Blood always fixed that. And it wasn't even a normal day; as normal as days at Camp Half-Blood get. The water incident had been in the morning.

But it was at noon, when the sun was the brightest that the darkest thing happened.

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy reckoned he probably had been on very, very dangerous things in his life before today. Or else he would've fainted right there, right then on a flaming chariot pulled by nothing, plummeting straight down towards the Earth. Also, if he had been on more dangerous things in his past, then whoever it was that strapped him into this situation probably thought it was okay. It wasn't. Especially when he couldn't remember anything about him; not even him own name.

Just his luck; he happened to be falling to his death in a place where there was a wilderness camp or something. A place where he could go _SPLAT!_ like a grease stain in front of crowd. Fortunately though, that didn't happen.

When he had impact with the earth, the chariot smashed into a million pieces, its last flame dying with it, and Percy felt that his entire body should've been smashed as well, but he was perfectly well in one piece.

Strange.

Percy hadn't been killed or turned into a grease stain, but as soon as the next thing happened, he wished he had.

Chaos erupted around him. Where there was only a little number people, it suddenly multiplied, growing until he thought that everyone there here was crowded around him. And not to help him up either.

Some were dressed in full battle armour, some were hastily trying to quickly pull some pieces on, and some were unguarded. But if there was one thing they had in common, it was that they all looked murderous and they all had weapons of every sort pointed at him.

Percy gulped but surprisingly didn't feel as afraid as he thought he was.

The crowd parted an aisle, like a god was coming through. Wait god? Gods didn't exist. He shook his head a little to clear the confusion and looked up at the person who had walked through the aisle. Unfortunately, Percy was still a dizzy from the fall, and he started seeing two of her. He hoped he wouldn't pass out. Then again, when you're about to get killed, passing out would be a nice thing. Then he heard the strangest noise; it was like a conch horn, except much less the volume of the regular one. How did he know that? A nagging feeling was creeping up from the back of his head, and he just felt like he had heard it numerous times before. Then, the crowd parted again. Except this time, unlike merely making an aisle, the people completely split, evenly and in fashion, like they had been training it all their lives. A wolf came into view.

Wait, wolf? Percy rubbed his eyes, hoping to clear his hallucination, but the wolf just stayed there. Okay, so now it was a wolf's job to kill him. It neared Percy really close, but instead of biting him like he thought it would do, it walked around him a full circle, all the time sniffing him.

"A demigod he is." Percy almost blacked out.

_A talking wolf? And what's a demigod?_ He was instantly hit by a wave of nausea, like it was punishing him for forgetting something so important.

"Demigod?" His voice croaked like a frog, and some people snickered. Who were these people anyways?

"His scent is strong." The wolf said again. The girl from the aisle furrowed her brows.

"Is it stronger than most, Mistress Lupa?" Okay, so the wolf was female and named Lupa. Second, his scent was important. Third, his scent was abnormally strong, thought he didn't know if that was an insult or compliment.

Lupa didn't reply to the girl, but instead issued a command.

"His initiation shall begin tonight. Until then, place him in a room on the third story in the Fort Stronghold." _What initiation? What was Fort Stronghold? Why couldn't anyone tell me what was going on?_ Percy wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He was barely able to talk, for that matter. The girl prodded the, thank gods, blunt end of her spear shaft on to his stomach.

"First and last name, boy." Okay, his first and last name…

"I don't know." Percy's voice sounded like sandpaper, but at least he felt a little stronger than before. In fact, somehow he didn't feel in much pain. The girl dug her spear shaft a bit harder into his stomach, but he felt nothing.

"Impossible." He shook his head.

"I woke up on a flaming chariot three thousand feet in the sky, hurdling to my death only to now be wanted to kill by you. Cut me some slack. I really don't know anything about me anymore. Like amnesia or something." The girl stared intensely into his eyes, like she could detect lying, and, for reason, he was pretty sure she could. After a long time, she responded.

"I sense no monsters. The boy's probably not lying. Even though he is a stranger, we shall get him some medics. Hope to cure that troublesome amnesia." She made a simple flick on the wrist in the air, and everyone suddenly rushed away and went back to their normal activities like nothing had happened. Then she turned her gaze back on Percy.

"Do not expect me to help you up boy." He grunted and got up, making it look like he was still pained from the fall. He wasn't planning to trust anyone. Not yet. Surprisingly, he found the girl still beside him. Now, not disoriented, he could make out her features.

She had a sharp facial structure, intellectual looking stormy grey eyes, and was dressed in Roman armour. How he knew that he had no idea. She almost reminded him or someone, but then he noticed her hair. Born from a raven's wing, thick, sleek and straight. Something told him that there was something wrong.

"Since you're new here though, I suppose I will have to take you on the official orientation tour." She fixed me with her gaze. "It is mandatory." She turned away and started walking toward a big cabin, and Percy followed, hearing her mutter something like "after all, Lupa doesn't do". After he caught up with her, they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence until the two reached the cabin. Before the girl could utter a syllable, Percy interrupted.

"Hey, I have a good reason for not telling my name, but you haven't even told me yours." She looked at him.

"Reyna."

* * *

**GWENDOLYN**

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, my hollers piercing the vicious winds attacking my face and clothes. No way I was gonna let some stupid pets of Aeolus ruin my fun.

"Gwen, get down and put your armour on! We're near Camp Half-Blood! What if Reyna sees you? I for one know she's a good archer!" I heard my friend shout above the roaring currents. Reluctantly, I got down from my dangerous position. I pouted.

"Aw, Hazel, you always ruin the fun." Hazel rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed at me. Why pretend? Because I knew that we were best friends. Of course though, if Camp Half-Blood saw me hollering and having fun, the consequences would be serious. As Hazel went to man the reins on the chariot, the guy who had been handling them came over.

"Too bad Bobby's missing this." He smirked. "He's such a girl." I did Hazel's signature eye roll at him.

"He's your friend. Plus, you're the one with the girl name, Dakota." I emphasized his full name, which no one ever used unless you were near a hospital. He smacked me upside down the head.

"Just call me Dak, you little rascal." I scoffed and leaned over the side of the chariot.

"I spot our destination! Twelve o clock!" I shouted to Hazel, who took my directions and tugged at the reins. I closed my eyes, wanting to take in a last breath of adrenaline filled air before we landed, but that didn't work as soon as something jerked the entire chariot. We hit the ground, toppling over. I heard Hazel shouting a bunch of apologies as I was flung onto Dak, who groaned.

"Yo, Gwen, you been eating rocks or something?" I heard him mutter. I shushed him.

"Reyna and Lupa are coming." He nodded and adjusted his armour.

"Bobby too?" He murmured, making sure that our conversation stayed clear of the people approaching us. I smiled and nodded but quickly wiped the grin off my face. I forced the three things that I had been obeying for the past six years into my brain, pulling on a neutral expression and stepping out of the chariot.

Respect. Honour. Power.

* * *

I was pretty sure I had a good poker face on until I saw the stranger next to Reyna. I almost pulled out my weapon, but I thought better. If Reyna wasn't attacking him, then there was probably no reason to get worked up. Maybe just another Roman demigod.

"Who's him?" I nodded towards the boy.

"Who is he." Reyna corrected my grammar. Blah blah.

"He has amnesia, but he's surely a demigod." Reyna followed my question. I heard Dak and Hazel get out behind me.

"You're not Bobby." I heard Dak mutter.

"No duh. Bobby's blond, remember?" Hazel retorted.

"Enough." Reyna's loud tone silenced our little conversation. She turned straight towards me. I was glad to say that after years, that look finally got unintimidating.

"Gwen, take him to third floor Fort Stronghold. He'll be staying there for now. He hasn't been claimed yet."

"But don't we usually put campers like that in-"

"Gwendolyn." Reyna sounded like a mother, playing the full name card on me. I sighed carefully, grabbed the boy's wrist, which caused him to flinch, and pulled him along.

When we reached Fort Stronghold, our headquarters for visitors, meetings and quest assignments, I took him past the medical room on the first floor. We reached the second floor, which held our meeting room. _Not here either._ Reyna said the third floor; the floor where every visitor slept.

I chose one of the more plain rooms that resembled more of a cabin room, and led him inside. He sat down wearily.

"You honestly don't remember your name?" I asked casually. No need to confuse the boy now with awkward Roman vocabulary. He seemed surprised.

"You seem much more laid back than that other Reyna girl." I sighed.

"Reyna's just having a rough week. We had…a little incident, and then a big incident. A really big incident that involved a camper." I explained. The boy suddenly brought his fingers up to his temple. I rushed over.

"Ugh…" He moaned. "Percy…" He murmured.

"Who's Percy?" I wondered out loud. "My name." He replied, now recovered from his little shock. "It's like I get a little dizzy and some memories return to me." I wondered if this kept happening often that we could get some really useful information.

"Percy Jackson. That's my full name." He said determinedly. I nodded.

"It's good that you're starting to recover from your amnesia, if only a little bit. Just don't press yourself too hard." I pointed towards the back of the room where there was a large door, where I knew lead to a closet with a full supply of battle and casual attire, male and female.

"Anyways, you can get a clean change of clothes and some armour from that closet there. Just don't miss take a female type cloth for a male type cloth. Be ready for initiation tonight. Be at the campfire by six sharp." Percy looked at me like my voice had a tinge of worry which I bet it did. The word initiation was never a fun word, especially for people at the high school age. Of course though, I had never gone to high school, elementary school, or any type of education centre.

"What's initiation?" He said self-defensively. I didn't respond for a long time.

"Where you prove if you're worthy or not." I started to leave immediately, but was stopped by his words.

"What's your name again?"

"Gwen." I cracked a smile, trying to make Percy feel a little more at ease, which Reyna would kill me for if she saw. Showing favouritism or affection of any sort was one of the rules in the rule book at Camp Half-Blood. I liked to call it the Big Fat Thick Purple Burp-Book because one of the rules was "no unauthorized rude burps". Bobby had found that out the hard way his first year.

"You have a last name, or do you have amnesia too?" Percy took a shot at a joke. My smile instantly fell.

"Just Gwen." I stormed out the door.

* * *

**I'm sorry if its confusing. I have all the characters and their history planned out, so it might get more confsuing after this.**

**I tried to write in the third person style that Rick Riordan uses, but i kept flipping out of iit while writting it, so i decided to go back to first person, as seen with Gwen's POV.**

**Rick Riordan only mentioned these names at the end of The Lost Hero, so we don't know anything about them, but I tried to give them all deep backgrounds.**

**The next chapter will probably be about the Greek demigods at their Camp Half-Blood.**

**Rate and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**IMPORTANT: Before you read the story, I need to say some changes. In the first and previous chapter, Bobby was not on the mission. While typing this chapter, I sort of included him, forgetting that he wasn't part of it. So I'm probably going to retype the previous chapter, or I can just keep this note as a warning.**

**

* * *

**

**DAKOTA**

When Lupa told me what was with the new boy, I sure as heck didn't expect to hear that he rained down from the sky. I absentmindedly rubbed the back of my head, massaging the sore spot where Gwen had accidentally knocked me with a metal pipe yesterday, drifting in and out of the conversation. Hazel had her cappuccino eyes set firmly on Lupa, eyebrows scrunched up in worry. I didn't bother to keep up; I'd just ask Hazel later. She would know. At least she was concentrating properly without Bobby's mindless squabbles and Gwen's "accidental" violent fits, or as she liked to call them, "nothing much". I frowned in my thoughts, thinking that someday I would finally lock both of them in a room and they could drive each other nuts. Of course though, the good and sane half of my conscience told me no. Speaking of the little devil…

Hazel and Lupa both looked up, Bobby flinching a little in his snoring and sleep. Gwen's figure appeared in the stairwell a moment after her loud stomps could be heard probably from across the whole camp. And she weighed like what? Fifty pounds?

She stormed towards the door, and Hazel looked like she wanted to call out, always being the instinctive motherly figure of our group. Before she could though, Lupa gave her a look that translated "_she probably had a rough time with the new boy, talk to her after she cools down"_. I knew from experience that trying to talk to Gwen when she was mad was like driving yourself into a brick wall; hopeless and painful, if she ever got near something heavy enough to throw. But Lupa didn't give _me_ the look.

When she passed by me, I grabbed her wrist. Bad move. She turned her fiery eyes on me, and the metal pipe bonk on the back of my head from yesterday suddenly started to hurt a bit more than usual. What got her mad must have not been enough to really flare her battle streak, for she immediately calmed down. She muttered a hasty "sorry" and wrenched her wrist free. I saw Hazel catch my glance and she gave me a sad look, probably knowing what I was thinking right now. Gwen continued to walk out the door, but she was silent now, back to her normal self.

Well, as normal as Gwen could ever possibly get.

**

* * *

**

**REYNA**

"Curse it, curse it, curse it." I muttered, making sure that I was quiet enough and out of distance from anyone who could hear my murmurs. Bad attitude was not allowed at Camp Half-Blood. The new boy wasn't helping with that. Along with the fact that he might be someone we really needed, or someone we really _didn't_ need, judging by how Lupa ordered him to a guest room in the Fort Stronghold instead of placing him where the usual unclaimed Roman demigod goes.

As I made my way towards my cabin, I caught a glimpse of Gwen coming out of the Fort Stronghold. She seemed casual enough; not in a rush to get anywhere, walking calmly to her own respective cabin. Taking a quick detour, I picked up my pace to a jog and joined her at her cabin's front door.

"How did the mission go?" I hadn't gotten a word from Hazel, Dak, Bobby or Gwen yet about their most recent departure, so I thought that it would be an appropriate question. And there wasn't much that could go wrong with their mission, just a simple scouting for Roman demigods. If there weren't any, then there weren't. The mission could either end neutrally, or in success. Which is why I was taken aback at her expression. Seeing her walking from a distance away, I hadn't been able to take in the look on her face, even with my sharp sight. Now, with her looking at me like that, I knew that there hadn't been any single thing wrong the mission.

It was something I did.

That answer always came back to me. That memory would always come to haunt me, and as long as I still had a sliver of empathy, integrity, anything like that in me, that scene would not go away. She had apologized later, saying that she had overreacted and it was just that she'd unfairly taken her anger out on me; nothing much. Little did she know how bad she was at sweet-talking.

It had been my fault, all my fault. And she still had the scar to prove it.

I pretended to remember something I had to do, and ushered a farewell greeting at Gwen, but I knew that my acting skills couldn't possibly take me higher than B if I went to school.

I made my way to my cabin, quicker this time, trying to push the memories back into my head, but as I opened the door and crashed down on my bed, they flooded me.

* * *

It was a rainy night, with dinner just about to start, and while all the people from my cabin were getting ready, Gwen and I were still sitting on my bed, chatting. We kept our voices low, in case some of the nosier demigods were eavesdropping on us, although I didn't know why they would dare. I was the cabin leader, and I could easily report misbehaviour like eavesdropping.

Around me, some people were whining about the rain, and about how it would drench them all and mess up their clothes and hair. They sounded so unlike our mother and out of character that I wanted to smack them all the way to Tuesday; or maybe just to the Venus cabin. Although the rain sometimes did get me down. Downpour never brought down Gwen though.

In fact, it made her happier than ever. She would burst outside the cabin door, earning puzzled looks from the other demigod campers, say nothing, but just spread her arms out wide like she was in the midst of a ritual, the rain splattering all over her. Then, she would find me in my cabin, trudge across, dripping wet and say giddily but quietly so no one would hear and report: "The rain is the best! That was even better than a facial!" Then I would giggle a bit, earning _me_ puzzled looks from my cabin mates, because giggling was out of character for me.

She did the exact same thing that night, but that was the last happy thing she did before it happened.

We were walking towards the dinner pavilion, still during our free time, and we had just agreed on stopping beside her cabin so she could grab a hairbrush. I was waiting outside, getting soaked, but at least she didn't take long. Trying to comb her hair in the rain was a bad idea though.

The hairbrush and her own hair were drenched by now and, although my hair tangled in the rain like no tomorrow, hers still did too. I don't know how long I stood there, just watching her yank the hairbrush, thinking she made progress, but I saw that it hadn't budged even an inch. Naturally, I tried to start up a conversation.

"I was thinking that your powers prevented situations like this." She stared at me like I had just grown two horns.

"You know me well enough to know that Venus is not my mother." She let out a laugh. I merely shrugged.

"But it's because of the rain that your hair just became unmanageable, right?" She continued tugging, just with more force now.

"Don't even get me started on my godly par-" She clenched her teeth and took deep breaths. I furrowed my brows. Gwen and I had been friends for well over a year, but I still hadn't figured out how she couldn't even saw the words "godly parent", much less her actual godly parent's name. She would get mad, and that would just confuse me, though I would normally let the subject drop. Not today though.

"Is there something wrong? How come you never talk about-" "I just never talk about it, okay?" She snapped at me with such venom that I backtracked and started to get mad.

"Why do you always do that?" I snapped right back at her. She stopped tugging and slowly pulled the brush out of her hair.

"Do what?" She seethed. I held my ground.

"You never talk about your godly parent, or even your mortal mother-" "What do you know about my mother?" She was screeching at me now, drawing cabin doors open, as people stared at us. "Huh?" She yelled at me. I looked at her and forced myself to continue. This was not the Gwen I knew.

"I always tell you everything! I tell you about my godly parent! I even tell you everything about my mortal parent, who you know I didn't even like and know much about! What about you, huh? Why are you being so secretive? What's so special about you that you can just act so James Bond and cocky and everything? I bet that there's nothing even wrong!" I moment I had uttered those last words, her hairbrush had come sailing at me, hitting me hard in the face, making me stumble a bit. I heard gasps coming from the audience, and I gasped too.

Violent fights or actions that were unauthorized or not part of a training battle were strictly prohibited and those who broke this rule were severely punished. I looked at Gwen in shock, the hairbrush at my feet, not hurt by the fact that she had broken the rules, but by the fact that she was my friend. Tears seemed to be streaming down her face, although it could have just been the rain, as she screamed.

"What's your problem? Do you know me well enough to know what my life is like? You don't even have the scarcest clue! You think you know everything, Reyna! You think that just because of your godly parent, that everyone should kneel and bow down to you, all hailing your superb knowledge. Well, if there is one thing in this entire world that you don't know about, it's me!-fyvghb"

That was all she got out before the Camp Half-Blood reinforcements clamped a gag over her and sedated her. I watched the armour-clad people drag away her dull, temporarily lifeless body. I wondered that, if she ever woke up, would she still be the same happy and quietly perky Gwen? I shivered and realized that I had been staring at her cabin.

I tore my gaze away from the Neptune cabin, knowing that an inanimate door couldn't give me any answers.

The next day, Lupa told me about Gwen. After listening, I rushed to the infirmary, only to find her already awake, back propped up against the backboard. She slowly turned her head towards me, and I saw empty black coals as her eyes. They were as lifeless as her body sedated yesterday night. Her hair seemed unwashed, and it was erupted in spikes and dry tangles flying all around her. All the apologies I desperately needed to give seemed to harden into gluey paste in my throat.

That was before I noticed the necklace. It hung around her neck, pretty and normal, the pearls glistening. But I knew that its pretty sight disguised the fact that it was uglier than it seemed; it was a monitoring necklace, meant to keep an eye on patients. I had seen a Vulcan demigod killed on the spot once by its electrical volts that it could zap a camper with, just for struggling to try and get it off.

Gwen had obviously been trying to get it off too; there red marks around her chin, neck and jaw. As she slowly looked away I knew that the only reason that they hadn't killed her yet was because of her status in the First Legion, because of how valuable she was. I took one more look at her limp figure.

She wasn't Gwen anymore.

* * *

I leaned back onto my bed. Gwen had recovered from that day three years ago, but I hadn't. There were still some times at night, where I would wake up, haunted by that scene, wishing, praying to the gods that I could just go back and change everything that had happened that day. Gwen wouldn't have gotten in trouble, gotten that monitor, gotten a scar on her leg as a punishment, and risked her spot on the First Legion. I sighed and stood up realizing that, although it was free time, none of my campers were in the actual cabin.

Gods, just because we were Minerva campers didn't mean we could go around flaunting like the snobs from the Venus cabin. I grabbed a hair tie and went over to a mirror.

I stared into my own grey eyes. Then I tied my messy black hair into a ponytail and left the cabin.

* * *

**BOBBY**

I slipped back into consciousness, stretching my limbs after a good and well-needed sleep after our mission. Who knew that riding around wildly in a chariot for three days straight could tire someone out so much? I heard Hazel and Lupa talking, and then a guttural noise, before I realized it was me trying to yawn through my glued-shut throat. As my vision came into focus, I saw Dak staring at me weirdly.

"Dude, what have you been eating lately?" He questioned. I shrugged. I began to yawn again, but one look from both Hazel and Dak and I shut it.

"It seems good that you are awake, Bobby. Your partners have just begun to discuss the details of the mission. I'm sure that you could contribute to it." I stifled the urge to groan and smack myself in the head for not waking up later. Somnos must really have a grudge on me or something. Lupa caught my expression.

"Be glad I didn't wake you up earlier, when you were still bothering us greatly with your snores." Lupa said. Dak shuddered.

"They were worst than snores."

"It was almost as bad as your talking." Hazel perked up. Then she just shuddered like Dak. I feigned hurt, raising one hand to cover my mouth as I gasped dramatically. But I knew that no one could bother someone as well as I could. Lupa shot me a death glare. And so began the civilized conversation. Once we had finished, and yes, I was close to falling asleep again, we were released to freedom. However, I had to stop by Lupa before we left.

"Um, my weapon broke during the mission." I said bluntly and lamely. Lupa's wolf ears perked up.

"Then go straight to the armoury and pick up a new one. If none are balanced to you, tell one of the more experienced Vulcan demigods to forge one." She looked me in the eye. "Right away Bobby." I nodded and left hastily, still sometimes scared by Lupa's cold gaze.

When I got outside, Hazel and Dak were already well onto their way to their respective cabins. I was halfway to the armoury when the dinner horn sounded. I immediately headed towards the dining hall, all thoughts of my weapon gone.

Mm, food.

* * *

**I know that Bobby's part was the lamest part of the chapter, but I wanted to try and relieve some tension after the Reyna and Gwen part. And no, Gwen's background does not just end there. ****So now you know that Reyna's a Minerva demigod and Gwen's a Neptune demigod.**

**I know I said that I would probably make this chapter concerning the Greek Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth, Jason, and everyone else. but I promise that next chapter will definetely be for them. So****me questions that will be answered throughtout the story (remember, I'm making all these explanations up, its probaby not what Rick Riordan is going to put though in his second Heroes of Olympus book): ****What is the First Legion? ****Why is Reyna's hair black? Who is Hazel, Dak and Bobby's godly parent? What will the initiation for Percy be like? Why does Gwen get really mad and uncontrollable sometimes? Why is Gwen uncomfortable with her full name?**

**I also wanted to say thank you for all the people who reviewed, favourited, added to their story, etc. my first chapter! I think it's the most I've ever gotten for one chapter!**

**I MADE MY OWN RECORD OF 3000+ WORDS IN A CHAPTER TODAY!**

**Please take a look at some of my other stories.**

**Rate and Review! Thanks!**


	3. When Things Go Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

* * *

**

**PIPER**

I was a girl who hadn't worn a dress since I was eight, or even had one currently in my closet. I have always preferred comfortable, normal hand-me-downs over expensive skirts. On my "Never Have Never Will" list stands at the very top "_willingly uses makeup on a daily basis"_ and "_willingly uses perfume on a daily basis"_. Yet, the summer home that I live in with my half sisters and half brothers is a life size Barbie House: Pure pink, varnished, lined with lace, and has enough perfume to knock out a rhinoceros. My siblings' "Top Wanted" list includes "_boys boys boys"_, "_that hot new purse from Prada"_, and "_Natalie Portman's hairstyle from the Oscars last night"_. They sometimes even talk about it subconsciously. The only pieces of clothing in their wardrobes are fully matched outfits that all contain a different pair of shoes, a different purse, and all the unneeded jewellery. These were who I spent my time with every day. And I loved it.

I had never been a harsh, mean girl like Drew. But since said person stepped down from her senior counsellor and yours truly claimed her spot, fixing the dictatorship in the Aphrodite cabin, I really had never felt better. Besides Leo and Jason, I had gotten two close friends, not that I wasn't friends with everybody in the Aphrodite cabin; these two were just closer. I smiled as I groggily got up, rubbed my eyes, and saw Lacy glancing horrifyingly into the mirror, staring at her hair.

Glancing at my alarm clock, I realized that I had woken up before it had sounded. No matter how early I woke up though, Lacy would always be awake. I soon learned that the only reason that her wavy pigtails looked fine throughout the day was because of her early waking. She was now trying to pull her platinum blond hair into a loose ponytail, but the lack of the use of a hairbrush quickly made it fall apart. Cursing, she fumbled around for a hairbrush or comb, which I found kind of weird, since I thought that this cabin would be packed full of them. Well, there were at least a lot of mirrors. Speaking of which, I grabbed my orange one from my bedside and checked my hair. Crazy as a rat's nest. Yep, today morning was going as usual.

A moaning came from across the room. I realized that it was Drew. Her pillow had fallen to the floor, and she was trying to get it. Seeing her hunched over the side of her bed, black hair sweeping the floor, arms sleepily flailing around for a pillow right below her nose, I couldn't help but giggle a little. I hadn't been treating Drew badly; but I had made sure that she had learned her lesson. Right now, I was treating her like everyone else, and she was still scowling, but at least she wasn't spiting her venom on others. Walking over to her bed, I handed her pillow to her. It took her exactly three seconds to focus on me and identify who I was before she scowled. She took her pillow and buried herself under the covers, but didn't bother closing her eyes. It was almost breakfast time anyways. Lacy let out a tiny howl.

"That hurt." She muttered. So far, plan comb her hair wasn't working out so well. I turned to "sleeping" figure beside me.

"Hey Drew, do you know if we have any detangler?" I asked. Hearing it a lot from one of my half siblings named Jadelle, I hadn't figured out what it was until a few days ago, but I didn't know if we had any. Drew's voice came from under the covers, and I didn't have to see her face to know that she was rolling her eyes.

"The Aphrodite cabin has _every_ beauty product in the washroom." Her sound was muffled. _Every single one?_ I thought.

"But I haven't seen any besides the regular shampoo and conditioner." Drew flung her blanket away, revealing her designer pajamas, got up, and gestured for me to follow her, which was probably the nicest thing that she had done for me so far. So I did.

The washroom was indeed very big and majestic; equipped with a glass shower stall, Jacuzzi, two marble sinks, a gigantic mirror with bright movie star lights, a makeup center, hair center, emergency walk in wardrobe, dressing stalls, and a vast smooth marble tile floor. There were a couple spare bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the massive sink counter, but nothing else. Drew pointed to a closed door on a far wall of the hexagon shaped bathroom. It had SUPPLIES engraved on a clean plaque pasted on the door.

"What do you think that's for, genius?" She asked.

"I don't know. I thought it was cleaning supplies like mops and OxiClean." Drew gagged and made a revolting face.

"Eww! Puh-lease. Our cabin may be neat freaks, but leave all the housework to the Demeter cabin our something. When we mean supplies, we mean _beauty_ supplies." We walked over to the door and Drew pushed it open. I gaped.

It was a walk in chamber of everything beautifying in the world, and it was even bigger than the emergency walk in wardrobe, which is saying _a lot_. We took a step down into the carpet lain room. On the wall across from the entrance, jewellery hung in display cases from top to bottom, side to side. Around us, glass shelves adorned a small plaque at the top, labelling things from "Heat Protectant" to "Crimpers" to "Styling Spray". I saw Drew roll her eyes at me and leave like this was no big deal. Awestruck, I was too busy to notice.

Walking past the shelves of "Straighteners" and then "Velcro Rollers", I got to "Detanglers". I ran my hand down the smooth, clear glass as my eyes skimmed past the "made for fine hair" and reached the "made for thick hair" part, for I knew that Lacy had thick hair. Randomly picking one from the various brands, I headed out the Aphrodite haven, out the bathroom, and handed it to Lacy, still thinking about the Supplies room.

Little did I know how much more surprising my day would get.

* * *

**LEO**

"Oww, oww, oww." I awoke to the sounds of a girl muttering to herself. Focusing my vision, I realized that it was Nyssa clutching one of her fingers, walking toward her bunk from the workshop, something she was in the midst of making laid aside for later. Her face would only twitch slightly from its neutral expression, and her voice kept replaying the word "oww" bluntly, like a broken record. I got up and walked over to her.

"What's up?" She kept saying the word "oww", but she removed the hand covering the finger, and started using it to rummage around for something, probably gauze, leaving me to see the wounded finger. I steadied myself at the sight.

Blood was pouring out from a deep wound most probably made from a tool, and it covered so much of the finger that I at first didn't see where the cut was. It was still hard to miss though. Nyssa came up with a roll of gauze, and started to tentatively wrap a first layer around the injury, although that quickly got wet with blood. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"You have a cut like that, and you're not screaming yet?" She shot me a half-annoyed look. I started to help her wrap the bandages, thinking that I would probably be crying for my dead mother at the pain of a super deep cut.

"Are you sure we're related?" I asked. Nyssa sighed, but it was more like a mother sighing at a mess that her baby made; she wasn't mad but she knew that she would have to clean it up.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" She murmured to herself as she went back over to the workshop and started tidying her tools. Having ADHD, I was so compelled to answer, but I slapped myself and went on with my day.

It went well, like it normally should've; breakfast, morning activities, lunch, and then afternoon activities. Our cabin was all done or training for today, so they were now fiddling around with the workshop, building small stuff during our free time. We'd just had an obstacle course boot camp exercise, so most people just dozed off quietly, others crowding Nyssa with questions about her finger. I glanced at my watch.

Ten minutes. And people were still giving Nyssa a paparazzi ambush. One of the cabin mates, Josh, suddenly shouted. I took this as a chance to leap off my bed and try to scurry there unnoticed.

"But Nyssa, you know that never happens!" Josh was wildly gesturing with his hands. Delaney, a way too skinny twelve year old girl beside him perked up as well.

"Josh is right. Those are some of the safest tools among our inventory, and yet you managed to almost incapacitate your finger with one of them." Her voice ended in a little nervous squeal. My first thought was _"is it the curse again?"_

"Is it the curse again?" Arghvvyghvgh, my stupid mouth. Everyone turned towards me, as if noticing me for the first time, and Nyssa paled just a half shade. Delaney looked ready to cry. I was ready for someone to pipe up and rat me out, saying that the curse was long gone, but no one said anything. I tried not to let my fear overcome me.

"The curse should've left when we cured Festus, right?" _Way to speak manly, Leo_, my conscience contemplated my girly sounding voice.

"And it did." Josh looked around. "All our inventions worked, and no one got hurt except for maybe a splinter with the wood, or a paper cut." I shook my head.

"But then there's what happened with Nyssa today."

"Can we just call it a coincidence?" Delaney's voice sounded so scared and pleading, that I agreed that it was just a coincidence. But all the other people here knew the truth: It wasn't.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Not waiting for another word or sentence, I walked briskly out the front door.

As the sunlight hit my face, I realized that I had no clue what I was going to do now. Visit Chiron? Or the god of curses? If there even was a god or goddess of curses, I wouldn't even know how to contact them, much less persuade them to help me. Piper was much better at that. Hm, Piper.

With nothing to do, visiting a friend would be my first option. Now, if I could just remember where the Aphrodite cabin was…ah, who cares.

Turning right, I headed down the line of cabins, towards the girl's side. I felt like I was walking forever until I caught sight of the Poseidon cabin, which meant that I was pretty much at the center point of all the cabins. Past the Zeus cabin and I'd be on my way to the Aphrodite cabin. As I got near to Jason's crib though, I decided to take a little peek in; I knew that he currently also had free time as well. Although I didn't know if the reason I wanted to peek inside was because Piper might be in there, or because the door was slightly open.

Nonetheless, through the tiny slit of the door, I saw our dear Beauty Queen. Pushing the door wide open, I caught a glimpse of the position she was in; half-kneeling, staring at something underneath her. That something just so happened to be Jason, who was asleep as soundly as the Sleeping Beauty. I whistled.

"Yeah, Piper, that's not creepy at all." Said girl caught my glance, and her face reddened like a tomato, before her look of embarrassment turned to a look of annoyance.

"That's not the reason why I'm here." She said, with a hint of agitation in her voice. She glanced down at Jason again, her face creased with worry.

"Jason was supposed to give me a lesson about long distance combat with lances right now, and I'm been trying to get him to wake up, but it's not working." I looked down at him.

"Can't you do that talking thing that you did to him on the quest? Like when Hera almost literally sent him to the Underworld, but then you like dragged him back with your charmspeak magic?" I rambled off. Piper shook her head.

"I've tried, but it's not working." Looking down at Jason, I realized that two things were wrong.

The last time Piper and I had saw him asleep was in the helicopter ride to the Wolf House, where he had been snoring lightly while he slept, his face in a relaxed expression. Now, there was absolutely no sound emitting form him. His eyes were squeezed shut, half his face buried fiercely into his pillow, teeth gritted, and his eyebrows would twitch ever so slightly. Jason wasn't just sleeping. He was having a nightmare.

Piper, standing still in her stance all this time, finally straightened up. She slowly raised her arm, and extended her hand to Jason's arm.

"Jason, why aren't you-" Her hand made the slightest contact with his arm, and he words cut off immediately. Eyes rolling back into her head, her figure went limp and collapsed. I made a dash for her, managing to catch her before she hit the hard ground. I turned towards the wide open door and shouted for help as loud as I could.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is back to the Greek Camp Half-Blood. Basically the whole chapter until the last paragraph was an introduction (Hint: Though the Hephaetus curse thing does have a little to do).**

**Next chapter (which I already started to write), will be back to the Roman Camp Half-Blood. It'll probably be longer than usual, since it deals with what happens during Percy's initiation, and lots of supporting scenes.**

**Please review! I got 6 for the first chapter, but only around 1 for the second.**

**Rate and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
